


Set Up!

by btvscharmedgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btvscharmedgirl/pseuds/btvscharmedgirl
Summary: When Leroy saw the perfect opportunity to help Rachel come to terms with her condition, he can't pass it up. So he sets her up.





	1. The Set Up

Chapter 1: The Set Up!

Rachel walked into the house expecting to see her fathers waiting by the door ready to say goodbye, but found an empty entrance. "Dads, I'm home."

Rachel's father Hiram suddenly appeared at the bottom of the staircase carrying a small red suitcase. Hiram was quiet and poised when he walked. He was always sneaking up on his husband and daughter, and he always had a good chuckle when they jumped. Today was no different. He chuckled when she jumped. "Hi Honey."

Rachel glared at her father in annoyance. "It's not funny Dad."

"Actually it is quite funny," Hiram chuckled. "Awe, I love you darling."

"I love you too Dad, but that still wasn't nice," pouted Rachel.

Hiram smiled at Rachel. "How was your day?"

"It was okay," Rachel replied. "Mr. Schue gave us next week's assignment."

"Let me guess," Leroy said, as he came down the steps, carrying two suitcases. "Duets again."

"Yup. He chose the partners this time," Rachel said, and then grinned widely. "He paired me with Brittany,"

Her father's gave each other a knowing look. Rachel had had a crush on the tall dancer since they met at the duck pond five years ago. "I invited her to sleepover this weekend. I hope that's alright?"

"Of course, it is dear," Hiram said. "It actually takes a load of our minds knowing somebody else is here with you."

"I agree," Leroy added. "This is the first time you're staying home alone for longer than a day."

"And I told you already. I am more than capable of taking care of myself for a week. So stop worrying. I will call you if there are any problems."

"We will never stop worrying about you. It's our job as parents to worry," Hiram said.

"I'm with him," Leroy agreed, pointing at his husband.

"Try and have a good time," Rachel told them.

"We will," They said in unison.

"What about you dear? Are you going to let that girl in on your condition?" Leroy asked.

"No. There is no way I am telling her about that," Rachel answered.

"Sweetie, I really wish you would tell somebody. It's not good to keep things bottled up, and there is nothing wrong with it. Sure it's a little different, but at the moment there is nothing you can do about it," Hiram said.

"Your father is right," Leroy said. "We just want you to be comfortable with your body. No matter how it looks. If you had somebody else to tell you it's alright, then you might feel better about it. Brittany seems like the perfect person for the job. Plus, there is that little known fact that you're in love with her."

"I am not, Daddy," Rachel forcible said. "I do not see where you drew that conclusion from."

"From the duck pond," Leroy said.

"From every single Saturday that you have spent at the duck pond with Brittany, for no reason except that she goes there every week," Hiram explained.

"I do not like Brittany like that," Rachel said. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a few things to take care of before Brittany arrives. I hope you have a splendid week. I will call if there are any problems here."

"Alright dear," Hiram said. "We love you, and please think about what we've said. We really think it will help you."

"I will think about, but I have already made up my mind," She replied, and the darted up the stairs to her room.

Hiram and Leroy shared a look of concern. They both knew that Rachel was not as okay as she claimed to be. They wished they could do something about it, but knew that there was little they could do. They both looked up when they heard running water. "Yeah, she doesn't like Brittany at all," Leroy sarcastically said. "Two showers in one day, can only mean one thing."

"Yeah, that she's smitten with Brittany. She never showers before Finn comes over," Hiram said.

Leroy and Hiram were walking out the front door when a red Jeep Wrangler pulled into the driveway behind Rachel's scooter. A tall blonde got out of the passenger side, still in her cheerleading outfit, with a book bag, and a red gym duffle. They could only assume that this was Brittany.

"Bye Sanny, Thanks for the ride," Brittany said when she got around to the other side.

"No problem B. Hope ya have fun with the hobbit. Call if you need a ride. I'll be with Quinn getting my mack on," Santana said, and then pulled out of the driveway.

"Have fun," Brittany yelled, and then turn to the two men who were watching her with interest. "Hi, Rachel's daddies. I'm Brittany."

"Hi Brittany, I'm Leroy, and this is my husband Hiram. We really must be going if we want to beat traffic. Rachel's in her room. Go wait for her on her bed. It's up the stairs and to the left. You can't miss it. Don't bother knocking, because she's probably in the shower."

"Okay," Brittany said dreamily. "Bye." She yelled as skipped into the house.

"What the hell was that?" Hiram asked sharply.

"That was me giving our baby girl an opening. She needs this. She needs to have at least one other person besides telling her that there is nothing wrong with her condition," Leroy explained.

"What if were wrong about that girl and she think it's disgusting, or worse tells everybody about it?" Hiram asked.

"Then we'll be here to pick up the pieces, but I really think this will be good," Leroy said.

"I hope you're right about this," Hiram sighed. "Let's go, before we miss our check in time, and have nowhere to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Brittany entered Rachel's room without knocking, just as she had been told to. The bathroom door was open, and she could hear running water and soft moaning coming from the shower. She smiled to herself. There was only one reason a woman moaned like that, and it was because of sexy times. So she sat down to wait for her to finish.

Brittany heard a frustrated groan, followed by a squeal, and then she heard Rachel loudly say damn it, as the water shut off. The curse word threw Brittany a little. Rachel never cursed. She always says that it is very un-becoming of a lady.

She peeked into the bathroom, just as Rachel pulled back the curtain, giving her a full frontal view of the shorter girl's naked body. Her eyes raked over the delicious skin on show for her. Rachel had a very nice body, full breasts, and curves in all the right places, but what she saw at her bare apex confused her.

A fully erect four inch long penis was nestled where her clit should be. At first site Brittany had though it was very realistic strap-on, but there wasn't a harness. It was really confusing her. It couldn't be real because she didn't have any balls, and she still had a vagina.

Rachel didn't notice Brittany presence until she went to grab a towel off of the rack, and saw her sitting on her bed staring right at her penis. She screeched, grabbed the towel, and hastily covered herself up.

"Brittany," she yelled, scaring poor Brittany. "What the hell are you doing in my room? How did you get in?"

Brittany looked like she was going to cry, because she didn't understand why Rachel was so upset. After all she was just doing what she was told to do. "I'm sorry. Your daddies told me to come up and wait on your bed. Are you upset because I saw you naked, and you're not so lady part?"

"Yes. I am," Rachel said. "You should have knocked, Brittany."

"Your daddies told me not to, because you would probably be in the shower. Which you were," Brittany said.

Rachel's anger toward the blonde dissipated. It wasn't her fault that her fathers had set her up. They were going to be in a world of trouble for this one.

"It's alright, Brittany. I'm not angry at you, and I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just surprised to see you standing there, is all," Rachel said, as she grabbed a second towel, and then walked out of the bathroom.

"It's alright Rae. I'm sorry if I scared you," Brittany said.

Rachel watched as Brittany's eyes dropped to the tent in the towel, with confusion written on her face. She held the big fluffy towel up with one hand, and moved her other hand down to cover her erection. She was irritated that it still hadn't softened, even after being scared to death. She made sure that her towel was covering everything and then sat down on her bed.

Rachel felt like crying. She never wanted anybody to find out about her penis, and now a girl she had been crushing on for years had seen it. To make matters worse her erection wouldn't go down. She tried masturbating which she had been unsuccessful at. She had turned the cold water on at the end of the shower, which didn't work. She was even frightened, and that didn't work. Now she was sitting on her bed with Brittany staring at her crotch, trying very hard to see through the towel.

The confused look on the blonde's face, made Rachel uncomfortable. There was no way she was getting out of this without a lengthy, possibly embarrassing discussion. "Brittany, please stop staring at it."

"But I don't understand," Brittany stated, and cocked her head to the side like it would help her understand it better. "It looked so real, but you're a girl, so it can't be real. So it has to be a strap-on, but I didn't see a harness."

Rachel grabbed her second towel and started to dry her hair. Brittany wasn't going to let it go. She was stuck, and her fathers were in such big trouble for doing this to her.

"It is a real penis, Brittany," she told the taller girl. Brittany looked even more confused, so she elaborated with, "I am not wearing a strap-on."

If Rachel thought that this was going to clear things up for the blonde she had been sadly mistaken, because it just confused her even further. "But I saw your pussy," Brittany stated bluntly. "How can you have a vagina and a penis?"

Rachel stopped drying her hair and looked up at the dancer. "Come sit down, and I'll explain it to you. Just let me get dressed first."

"Okay," Brittany replied, and did as she asked.

Rachel went over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. Her first instinct was to grab a pair of boxers that she usually wore when she was at home. Then she changed her mind, and went to grab a pair of her special underwear. Then she realized that it didn't matter that the blonde was here. She already saw the damn thing anyways. Why even bother to try and stuff her erection into the tight suffocating underwear. She pulled the boxers on, grabbed a t-shirt out of her pajama drawer, and pulled it over her head, before dropping the towel.

She took the towel to the bathroom, and returned a second later with a brush. Brittany's eyes immediately latched on the tent in her boxers. Rachel really wanted to cry again. Partly from the situation, but more so because of the painful throbbing she was feeling down there. She didn't know what to do to relieve the pressure. Nothing she had tried worked so far. This had never happened to her before. Most of the time she could just think of something unpleasant to make it go down, and if that didn't work a cold shower usually would. On rare occasions neither of those methods worked, then she is forced to relieve the pressure manually. This time was a first. She was currently wishing she could go back to a year ago when the damn thing was only used as a way to pee.

Brittany's staring was making her uncomfortable. Not that she blamed the girl. She would probably be staring too if the roles were flipped, but they weren't. She sat down at the head end of her bed, and placed one of her pillows over her crotch. Successfully averting Brittany's attention away from that area, and back to her face.

"I have a vagina, but I was born with a penis where my clit should be," Rachel explained.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"I don't really know," Rachel answered.

"Can you get a girl pregnant with it?" Brittany asked.

"No. I don't have testis…err… balls," Rachel replied.

"So you won't be able to have a baby?" Brittany asked sadly.

"Oh I can. My female reproductive system works normally. The only thing that is abnormal is my penis."

"Do you like having a dick?"

"Not really. Especially at the moment," Rachel answered honestly.

"Because it won't go down?" Brittany asked bluntly.

Brittany's bluntness was normally a quality that she admired, but she was finding it frustrating at the moment. "Yes, because it won't soften, and it's become quite painful."

Brittany crawled up the bed, and laid beside the brunette. "Why don't you just have solo-sexy times to take care of it? That's what I do when I'm horny."

Rachel had to think for a moment to understand what Brittany had meant. Then she realized that the blonde was taking about masturbation. "Um… ah… Well… Um … I did that in the shower, but it didn't work," she said quietly.

"You need to have real sexy times, and then it'll go down," Brittany said. "Can I see it again?"

Rachel looked down at the blonde in shock. Had she really just told her she needed to have sex, and then ask to see it again? "I really don't think that is appropriate."

"I don't know what that means, or what it has to do with me seeing your penis again," Brittany said.

"It means that I think that it is… oh never mind," Rachel said. "It means no."

"But I already saw it. Why can't I see it again? Please."

The look Brittany was giving her was slightly unbearable. This must be the reason nobody could say no to her. It really couldn't hurt her anymore, so why not? Maybe her dads were right.

She moved the pillow away from her lap, laid backwards so that she was leaning against the pillows behind her, and slid her boxers down to her knees. Brittany's lit up when her dick came into view.

Rachel instinctively went to cover herself up, but Brittany stopped her. "I like it," she said. "It's smaller than the guys who I've had not-so-sexy times with. I bet I can fit it all in my mouth."

Rachel felt her dick twitch, and a gush of wetness come from her vaginal at the visual Brittany just planted in her head. She really wanted the blonde to do exactly that.

"Can I touch it?" Brittany asked.

"No," Rachel said automatically. It had become second nature to tell the boys she had been with no. That way she could hide it as long as possible. Why the hell was she saying no now though? She literally had the girl of her dreams in her bed asking to touch her. "Yes. No. I don't know," she cried.

"Please?" Brittany asked. "I can make it feel really good." Rachel didn't trust her voice. The pain in her nether region, and the visions of Brittany with her lips wrapped around her penis made her head fuzzy. She nodded her head yes.

Brittany slowly moved her hand over Rachel's hip teasing the soft skin, and then slowly slid her hand around the petite appendage. Rachel moaned, and threw her head back at the contact. She moaned again when the blonde started to move her hand up and down her shaft. It never felt like this when she did it herself.

She groaned when Brittany released her dick, but whimpered when she felt the blonde's fingers running through her slit, and down to her opening. She tried to spread her legs open, but her boxers were preventing her from doing so. Brittany saw her predicament, and moved away briefly to pull them completely off.

Instead of lying back down next to her, Brittany nestled herself between Rachel's now spread legs. Brittany's left hand went back to the shorter girls slit, while her right one wrapped itself around the dick. Brittany looked up at Rachel and silently asked permission for what she was about to do.

Rachel sobered a little and bit her lip. This was a huge thing for her, and she wanted to take a moment to think it over. Unfortunately her penis was aching so badly that it was making it incredibly hard to process what the consequences could be. "Please," she whispered.

Brittany smiled, and slowly slid a finger into Rachel's virgin channel. Since she was forced to use tampons during her periods, Rachel's hymen had already been broke. She felt very little pain until Brittany added a second finger. Brittany moved slowly in and out allowing Rachel to adjust to the intrusion. The look of pain faded from Rachel's face, and her body relaxed, allowing her to enjoy the movement.

The blonde had set a steady rhythm. When she pushed her fingers into the girl, she pulled the dick upwards. When she pulled her fingers out, she pushed down on the dick. In, out, up, down.

Rachel was in heaven, until she felt the blonde's hand leave her dick. She whimpered slightly at the loss. Her world exploded when Brittany replace the missing hand with her mouth. Brittany had been right. She could fit her entire dick in her mouth.

The blonde moved her fingers in and out at a faster pace, while sucking hard on the dick in her mouth, and bobbing her head up and down to cause more friction. Rachel's hips where bucking wildly, and her body was beginning to tighten up. She was close. Brittany sped her thrusting fingers up to a frantic pace, while sucking even more firmly on the dick.

Rachel looked down, and the site of her dick in the blonde's mouth threw her over the edge, with a loud, "Oh shit." She came so hard that she blacked out.

Brittany kept her mouth attached to the dick, milking it for all it was worth. When she released the soft member she withdrew her fingers, sucked them clean, and proceeded to lick up all of Rachel's cum that was still spilling out of her vagina.

When she deemed her task completed, she took of her cheerleading outfit leaving her in just a sports bra, and panties. After a quick trip to the bathroom, she grabbed the throw blanket that was on the desk chair, and cuddled up with sleeping diva.

Rachel woke up a few hours later, to a darkened room. The first thing she noticed was the sleeping blonde, who was lying almost completely on top of her. The second thing she noticed was her hard member that was being squished in between their bodies. Despite the uncomfortable throbbing, she felt down there, she made no efforts to move Brittany off her. In fact, she wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her closer.

She looked at the clock on her bedside table. It showed 9:37 in bright pink numbers. She thought back to four hours ago. She felt like she should be freaking out. After all she did just loose her virginity to the blonde. She wasn't though. This is what she wanted. Brittany was who she had wanted since she was eleven. Since the very first she met her at the duck pond. It was the reason she showed up every Saturday, even after Santana, and Quinn came into the picture. Despite how mean the other two were to her, they both were always there, even though they rarely spoke to each other. She had her dream girl sleeping half-naked on top of her. She could think about the repercussions of this night tomorrow. Tonight she just wanted the blonde. She rolled both of them over, nestled her body in between Brittany's legs. She peppered kisses up and down the blonde's neck, while grinding her hips into hers.

Brittany woke form the ministrations a few minutes later. She looked through sleepy, lustful eyes at the brunette, and then captured her lips in a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around her neck pulled her down so that she was lying on top of her. She grounded her hips upward, causing Rachel's hard member to rub against her clit. She broke the kiss and pulled at the hem of the other girl's shirt. Rachel got the message, and sat up to allow room for the blonde to remove it.

When her shirt was gone, Rachel removed Brittany's sports bra, and then her panties. She couldn't really see the blonde very well, so she leaned over and turned on the lamp next to her bed. Her eyes racked over the beautiful body that was presented before her. She leaned back down and captured the blonde's lips again.

Neither girl said a word as Rachel peppered soft kisses down the blonde's neck and chest. For fear of breaking the spell they had fallen under. She took Brittany's left nipple into her mouth, sucked lightly, and then released it again. She kissed a path over to her right breast, and repeated the process, adding in a nibble or two. She kissed her way back to the center of her chest, before kissing her way down her stomach.

Rachel was beyond nervous, but she didn't let it show. She knew in theory what she had to do to bring the blonde to an orgasm, and felt confident that she could do it. All the confidence in the world wouldn't stop her from being nervous at that moment though.

Her tongue swiped gently through the blonde's wet slit, and moaned at how sweet it tasted. She did it again, and again, gathering up as much sweetness as she could with each swipe.

The taste was intoxicating. She dipped her tongue into Brittany's opening, and then pulled back again. She placed two fingers at her opening, and moaned as she plunged them into her. She nipped at her clit a couple of times, before taking it fully into her mouth and sucking firmly. She found a good rhythm, similar to the one Brittany had used earlier. Just with a smaller appendage.

The moaning coming from the blonde drove Rachel wild. Her hips were grinding into her bed, while she sped her thrusting fingers up. Brittany started thrusting her hip in time with the fingers, while chanting 'harder Rae-Rae' over and over again.

Brittany's orgasm hit hard and fast, and she screamed Rachel's name when it hit. She slumped back down to the bed with a grunt, and pulled Rachel up her body. She gave her a searing kiss, and then said. "Put it in."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

Brittany didn't respond. Instead she grabbed her hard dick and placed it at her opening, and thrust her hips up to impale herself on it. Rachel moaned at the hot, wet feeling on her dick. God if that wasn't the best feeling ever. She adjusted her position, so that she had a better angle, and started to move in and out. Brittany wrapped her legs around the brunette waist, pulled her down closer to her, and the captured her lips in a passion filled kiss.

The only sounds that filled the room were their moaning, wet skin slapping against wet skin, and the banging of the headboard as Rachel thrusting picked up speed. Rachel was close to coming, but she wanted to get the blonde off again before she did. Judging by her frantic hip movement the blonde was close as well.

The brunette sat up a little, moved her arm in between their bodies, and searched for the other girl's clit. She found the hard nub quickly, and started to frantically rub circles around it. She sped her thrust up even more. Loud moans filled the air, followed by Brittany screaming Rachel's name for the second time in an hour. Rachel kept thrusting into the blonde. She was so close. She just needed a few more to follow.

Years of gymnastics, dance classes, and Sue Sylvester made it so that she could reach around the thrusting girl, and plunge her fingers into her pussy without jostling either of them from their position. Rachel moaned loudly as she came, and then slumped forward on to the blonde.

"I really glad you invite me over," Brittany said tiredly.

"So am I," Rachel mumbled. Just before drifting off to sleep Brittany heard Rachel mumbled into ear, "Gotta make my Dads 'thank you' cookies tomorrow."


	2. The Morning After

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Rachel woke up the next morning just before the sun was due to rise. She was groggy at first, unsure as to why she couldn't move. It took her a few moments for the previous night to register into her mind. She realized she was being spooned protectively by Brittany. Having the blonde pressed against her back and arms holding her tight was a comforting feeling. Unfortunately, all the comfort in the world wouldn't be able to quell the thoughts racing through her mind.

In the past twenty-four hours she had gone from hiding her extra appendage in special underwear, to sleeping with the girl she had been crushing on for years. She had lost her virginity. She had never planned on anybody ever finding out about her penis, let alone actually using it. She was going to wait until after the doctors could do the gender realignment surgery before she would be intimate with somebody.

She tried to figure out what was going through her head when Brittany touched her. Why she hadn't told her to stop? Why she had initiated the second round? Why she didn't tell Brittany no when she told her to stick it in her?

It felt good. That was the only answer she could come up with. It had felt so good to have somebody else touching her. To have Brittany, the girl of her dreams touching her. She got so caught up in the pleasure that the blonde was giving her that she forgot to think. She realized that she shouldn't be questioning why it happened, or how she had let Brittany get so far with her. There was no use. She couldn't take it back, and she had a great time doing it. The real question is, where do they go from here? What did last night mean to Brittany? What if Brittany tells everybody about her condition?

She was starting to feel overwhelmed with it all, and having Brittany curled against her was not helping. She loosened Brittany's grip and slipped out of bed, placing her pillow where her body was just lying. The sun was starting to rise, allowing enough light for Rachel to see Brittany's soft features. She looked so adorable sleeping there. She pulled the fallen blanket over the naked blonde, and then slipped into the bathroom.

She turned the shower on high, went pee, brushed her teeth, and then slipped into the shower. She stood under the hot spray of water, letting it run down her body. Away from the beautiful blonde she let the full impact of the previous night, and all the emotions she was feeling take over.

Tears were washed away by the spray of water that was hitting her face, and loud sobs broke through the pitter patter of the falling water. She wasn't upset because of the previous night, but what was to come when the blonde awoke. She had wanted to be with the blonde for years, but because of her extra part had stayed far away from her.

Every Saturday at the pond she never said a word to Brittany. Instead she just listened as the girl talk to her about the ducks, or whatever else the blonde felt like saying. When Brittany joined New Directions, it became harder for her to keep those feeling hidden. So, she threw herself at Finn, then Puck, and then Finn again to hide them. When Mercedes and Kurt told her about Brittany's 'sex isn't dating' slip about her and Santana, she knew that she had a chance of getting the blonde to fall in love with her. She didn't want to make her move until the doctors could schedule her surgery.

It was a few weeks later her doctor told her that the chances of her having a normal functioning clitoris after the surgery was unlikely. The doctor encouraged her to experiment with it. To wait until after high school was over, and then decide if she wanted to go through with it. She had been an emotional wreck that day. She saw her dream of being with Brittany die in her mind. There was no way that Brittany would want a freak like her.

Now she was afraid that Brittany wouldn't love her back. That after this weekend everything will go back to the way it was before, or worse. Damn her fathers for doing this to her. She was perfectly content with nobody know about it, nobody judging her for it.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there sobbing, but a sudden breeze brought her back to the present. Brittany slipped into the shower behind her. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, and rested her chin on the shorter girls shoulder.

"Are you okay, Rae?" Brittany asked quietly, and then placed a soft kiss on Rachel's neck.

"I'm fine, Brittany," Rachel answered, her voice betraying her.

"No you're not," Brittany stated. "Please tell me why you're crying. Was it because of last night? I thought you enjoyed it."

"I did," Rachel said. "It was great."

"Then why are you upset? Please Rach, tell me."

Rachel thought it over. This was her chance, to tell Brittany how she felt about her. "Do you remember the first time we met at the duck pond?"

"Yeah," Brittany said excitedly. "I was upset because my daddy forgot the duck food, and you shared yours with me. I was really happy after that."

"I know," Rachel said, and then turned around. She grabbed her sponge, and oranges and cream body wash. After she lathered it up, she began washing Brittany with it. "You gave me the biggest smile, and all I wanted to do was kiss you."

Brittany's eyes widened, and a smile formed on her lips, "Why didn't you? I wouldn't have minded."

"We were eleven Brittany," Rachel stated.

"So. San and I were twelve the first time she kissed me," Brittany said.

Rachel was a little shocked by that piece of information. She hadn't thought that the two had been friends that long.

"Is that why you're upset, because you didn't kiss me that day?" Brittany asked, confused as to why the brunette was bring it up.

"Partly, I guess, but not really," Rachel said, confusing the blonde further. She was quiet for a few minutes while she washed the rest of Brittany's body. The intimacy of what she was doing was not lost of her. In fact, she was enjoying it. If Brittany didn't want to be with her then at least she had this, on top of last night, to remember.

Brittany took the sponge from Rachel when she was all clean, re-lathered it up, and then proceeded to do the same to Rachel's body. While Rachel was still new to the sexy times, she was not. She knew how to play a woman's body, and the fastest way to make anybody forget their pain was to give them a happy. She made sure to touch all of Rachel sensitive spots with her fingers, and spent an extra-long time touching the girl's now hard dick, under the guise of cleaning it.

Rachel wasn't complaining, but was confused as to why the blonde like it at all.

"Why did you tell me about that day?" Brittany asked, giving the girl's member an extra-long tug.

Rachel moaned and then answered, "Because I wanted you to know how long I've liked you."

"If you liked me so much then why didn't you ever talk to me when we were at the pond? You always just listened to me talk," Brittany said, and then dropped the sponge, while continuing to move her soapy hand up and down the dick that her hand was wrapped around.

Rachel moaned again, this time louder. Her brain was having a hard time processing her thoughts fast enough. Yup, this was why she hadn't stopped her last night. Damn it, talking could wait, she wanted this now. "Britt," she moaned. "Can we take this to my bed?"

"Sure," Brittany replied, and then pulled the shower head down to rinse them off.

Rachel grabbed two towels out of the cabinet, one for each of them, and then moved into her bedroom, drying off as she went. Rachel sat down on the end of the bed and started to dry her hair, but was interrupted by Brittany's mouth wrapping around her dick. She moaned loudly, and fell backwards.

Brittany sucked hard, and then moved her mouth up the shaft until she had just the tip left. She swirled her tongue around the tip, and then moved back down the length. She was really enjoying how small it was compared to how big some of the boy she did this to. It was the perfect size in her book.

She replaced her mouth with her hand, and moved her tongue down to the brunette's slit gathering up as much of Rachel juices as possible. She had loved how Santana tasted, but it was nothing compared to how Rachel tasted. She tasted exactly how Brittany saw her. Sweet.

Rachel moaned loudly, as Brittany slid two fingers into her wet channel, and even louder when she wrapped her mouth around her dick again. "Britt, stop," she said suddenly.

Brittany released Rachel member with a loud pop, stilled her fingers, but didn't pull them out. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"I do, but I want to come together," Rachel grunted.

"Okay," Brittany said, and then pulled out of her. She straddled Rachel's waist, and brought herself down quickly onto Rachel's dick, before the brunette even had a chance to elaborate on what she wanted.

"Mmm, Rach," Brittany moaned, as she started moving up and down. "I love the feeling of you inside me."

"Do you really mean that?" Rachel asked. "You're not… ah… not just saying that?"

"Of course I'm saying it silly, and yes I mean it. I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't mean it," Brittany answered, and then leaned down and captured Rachel lips.

God the girl could kiss. Finn, Puck, and Jessie had nothing on Brittany.

Rachel brought her feet onto the bed so that her knees were bent, and start thrust her hips upwards. Brittany moaned loudly in her ear, nearly sending her over the edge. Nearly. If she had been a guy she already would have.

Brittany sat back up, and started grinding her pelvis against Rachel's, causing friction on her clit. She moved her right hand to Rachel's breast and squeezed the mound.

Rachel brought her hand down to Brittany's clit and glided her fingers over it, causing the blonde to throw her head back as she came. Loudly screaming her name. The sight above her, as well as the blonde inner muscles squeezing her dick pushed her over the edge.

Brittany kept riding Rachel until the brunette's member was completely soft, and then collapsed off to the side of her. "Holy duckies," she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed.

The girls laid there in silent bliss until Brittany's stomach rumbled, bring them both back to earth. "I guess somebody is hungry," Rachel chuckled.

"Yeah. All I've had to eat since lunch yesterday was you," Brittany said, and then gave Rachel a chaste kiss.

"How about we go downstairs, and I'll make us breakfast," Rachel said, and then tried to get off the bed, but Brittany stopped her.

"Not yet," She said. "You still haven't told me why you were so upset."

Rachel looked sad again. She quietly said, "I just don't want this to end."

"This?" Brittany questioned. "You mean us having sexy times. It don't have to, if you don't want it to."

She felt a glimmer of hope, because of the blonde's words, but there was still a shadow cast upon them. "What does this mean to you? Is this just sex for you? Because it's not for me. I've been falling in love with you since that first day at the duck pond."

"Why didn't you ever say anything? We've been seeing each other there every Saturday for years."

"Because I have a stupid penis," Rachel said. Tears started forming in her eyes. "I didn't think you would want me if you knew the truth. I was just going to wait until I had the surgery to have it removed, and then I was going to tell you how I feel. Until then I just wanted to keep some distance between us."

"So you let me talk your ear off every week so that you could get to know me, but never said anything because you didn't want me to get to know you," Brittany clarified, grasping what the brunette un-spoken meaning was. "That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard, and it was all because you have a penis."

"I hate it, Brittany. It screws everything up," Rachel cried.

"You didn't seem to hate it when it was in my mouth getting sucked off, and you didn't seem to hate it when I was riding it a little while ago," Brittany said bluntly. "I think you don't like it because you think it makes you feel like less of a woman, but it doesn't. The rest of you are all lady parts. You talk and act like a girl, so that makes you one, just because you have a penis doesn't mean a thing. I like it, and I think you could really like it if you gave it a chance. An honest one."

Despite of how upset she was, Rachel smiled at Brittany's wisdom. It was one of the things she loved most about the blonde. She was very smart in her own way, people just didn't get what she was saying sometimes.

"As for this just being sexy times, it doesn't have to be. I like you a lot. You are the only one who comes to the duck pond with me. You even came when you were sick last year. You have never once made me feel stupid, and even though you never talked, I got to know you too. You show it on your face. When you laugh or get upset, or when you sing. Your plan didn't work very well, Rach."

"I guess not," Rachel said quietly.

"I am more than willing to be your girlfriend if that's what you want. Not so lady parts be damned," Brittany said, with a grin.

Rachel heart swelled. This is exactly what she wanted, and there was no way she was going to lose it. "I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend."

"Good," Brittany said, and gave Rachel a heated kiss. When they broke apart she said, "I'm hungry. I'll show you how much I like little Rae again later."

She got off the bed, leaving behind Rachel's flabbergasted form.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two hours later they were standing on the edge of the pond feeding the ducks. It was still warm for late September, so there were a lot of people there. They managed to get a spot by the pond that was heavily shaded, so they could have a little privacy. Saturdays have always been Brittany's favorite day. She loved coming to feed the ducks and talk to Rachel, but this Saturday seemed special to her somehow. It might be because Rachel was actually talking to her this time, or the fact that Rachel was her girlfriend now.

Rachel was still in kind of a daze. Her dream had come true, and now she was standing next to her girlfriend. Girlfriend. She loved that word. She was always happy when she was at the pond with Brittany, but today she was so much happier.

"What song do you want to sing for Glee?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know," Rachel replied, shocking the blonde. "Something happy."

"Because you're happy?" Brittany asked, throwing a handful of bread pieces into the water.

"Yes, because I am very happy," Rachel answered. "Is there a song you want to sing?"

Rachel loved how Brittany bit on her lower lip when she was thinking. Is always made her want to kiss the girl. There was nothing stopping her from doing just that. She looked around the park to make sure nobody was watching and then leaned in and captured the blonde's lip. It was a chaste kiss, but Rachel loved it none the less.

A slightly stunned Brittany gasped out, "Hot."

"Yes it was," Rachel agreed.

"No… well yes the kiss was very hot, but I meant the song 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne," Brittany said.

Rachel thought it over, and then said, "I could turn it into a duet, but it might raise suspicions with over fellow Glee mates."

"You don't want to tell them?" Brittany asked sadly.

"I would rather not hide our relationship, but I assumed that you would rather keep it quiet for a while. Was I wrong?"

"Yes. Why would you think that?" Brittany demanded. Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Is this about your thingy again? I thought we put that to rest already."

"We did. I'm feeling much better about it," Rachel assured her. "It's just that I don't want to cause problem for you at school, or with your friends."

"Everybody else will just have to get used to us, because I don't want to hide. I don't care what they think," Brittany amended, earning a soft smile from the brunette. "How about we do 'The Best Damn Thing' by Avril instead. Still upbeat by not as sexy."

"I think that's a great idea. Let's go home and we can work on it," Rachel suggested.

"Okay," Brittany replied, and then dumped the rest of the duck food into the pond.

As they walked back to Rachel's scooter Brittany asked, "What about Finn?"

"What about him?" Rachel asked confused as to why she was asking about the boy.

"When are you going to tell him about us?" Brittany asked.

Then it clicked. The thing she had completely forgot about. She froze and a look of horror appeared on her face. "Oh my Barbara. I forgot about Finn. I cheated on Finn," She exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "Oh god. First I use him, and then I cheat on him. I am such a horrible person."

"No you're not Rach," Brittany soothed. "Finn will understand. He might be mad about you cheating but he'll come around."

"Not after I tell him that I've never loved him, and have only been seeing him to hide my… you know."

"You don't have to tell him about little Rach. Just tell him that you don't love him, and that you don't see your relationship going anywhere."

"He's still going to be mad that I cheated on him," Rachel said.

"Maybe, but he'll get over it eventually. Let go home. You said we can make cookies," Brittany said.

"I did? When?" Rachel asked confused, as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Last night. Right before we fell asleep. You said we have to make thank-you, cookies for your daddies."

"Oh yeah," Rachel said. "Okay, let's go bake cookies. She pulled out of her parking spot and headed home. The inevitably uncomfortable conversation with Finn, weighing heavily on her mind. She really couldn't believe she had forgotten about him. Just before they reached her house she decided to bake I'm sorry cookies for Finn as well.


	3. Love, Annoyance, and Anger

Rachel and Brittany were lazily lying on Rachel's bed, naked and wet from their most recent shower. They had gotten a little crazy in making the cookies, ending in an all-out cookie dough war. Once the flour had settled, they finished baking the cookies, and then proceeded to cleaning the entire battle field known as the kitchen, singing 'The Best Damn Thing' as they worked.

Now they were just lying, quietly talking about absolutely nothing. Simple enjoying the company each other provided. Brittany had snuggled into Rachel's side, and laid her head on her breast. She was lightly dragging her fingertips along her girlfriend's abdomen, and watching how Rachel's dick twitched every now and again.

Rachel found what her girlfriend was doing amusing. Brittany was helping her accept her penis with every passing moment. She guessed that this was what her fathers had wanted. Well maybe not the sex part, but definitely the acceptance part. However, she was feeling a little insecure about the size of it. Brittany had said that she liked it, but from what she had heard and read, her member was way below average.

"You don't think it too small, do you?" She asked softly.

Brittany slid her fingertips down until she reach the semi-hard appendage, and then cupped it in her hand. "No. It's smaller than the boys that I've been with, but I like yours so much better."

"Why?" Rachel asked through a stifled moan.

"It looks nicer than the boys. I can fit the whole thing in my mouth without choking on it, and you don't hurt me when it's in my pussy. It feels so much nicer in me because it's small. It hits all the right spots," Brittany told her, while still fondling her dick.

That made Rachel feel a lot better.

"Quinn and San's are going to be mad," Brittany said from out of nowhere.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because they lost the bet, so now they're going to have to do whatever I say," Brittany said.

"What bet?"

"We made a bet on when you would lose your virginity," Brittany answered, and then slid her fingers back up Rachel's body. "I said that you would lose it within the first month of school."

"You were making bets about me?" Rachel asked, a little offended by it.

"Yes, we have bets on everybody in Glee club."

That caught Rachel's interest. "Like what?"

"We have a bet going on whether or not Puck is going to knock somebody up this year. On how many times Mr. Schue is late to class. Who hooks up with who? There are too many for me to remember at the moment. Sanny has a book with all of them written down. I'll get it from her when I see her tonight."

"You're going to tell her about us tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, and Quinn too. Why? Do you not want me to?" Brittany asked.

"No, it's alright. I guess I'm still getting used to you wanting me. You're not going to tell them about my thing, are you?" Rachel asked hesitantly. She felt like she would hurt her girlfriends feeling by asking it, but this was one of those questions that needed to be asked.

Brittany shifted her weight on to her arm and looked into Rachel's eyes. "I would only tell them if you wanted me to," she told her, and then gave her a searing kiss, before shifting back into her previous position.

"Thank you," Rachel said, and then planted a loving kiss on her hair. "You have helped me so much in such a short amount of time. I'm having a hard time believing that this is all real."

"It is. I'm really glad that you invite me over," Brittany said. "Hey, why did you invite me over if you were trying to keep your distance?"

"Um… I just wanted to spend time with you. I didn't even think about my condition or the possibility that you would find out about it, until after I had invited you."

"I made your brain go wonky," Brittany giggled. Her fingertips resumed tracing along Rachel's abdomen.

"Yeah. I guess you did," Rachel said, feeling so content. This was the first time since she learned about the facts about her condition that she felt at ease with it. She didn't have a care in the world at the moment, and it was all because of the women lying with her. If this wasn't love then she didn't know was.

Brittany cupped her hand on Rachel erection, again. She was enjoying what they were doing. She could never just lay with somebody, and enjoy simple touches. It was always fast, and impersonal. Even Santana would only let her cuddle while they slept or watched TV.

Brittany wrapped her hand around Rachel cock, and started moving her hand up and down. She loved the sounds Rachel made when she touched her. A loud moan when she tugged here. A soft whimper when she rubbed there. A shaky sigh when she kisses her anywhere. Brittany liked them all, but the sound she like the best was when Rachel practically sung her name in the shower as she came. She really wanted to hear that again.

Pre-cum dribbled onto her hand, reminding Brittany of something she wanted to ask Rachel. While continuing her hand movements, she asked, "Rae, if you can't get me pregnant then how comes cum still comes out of your lady dick?"

"Ugh," Rachel grunted. "Um… Because I… a… I don't have testicles, but I do… I do have some male ooorr… organs. Seminal vesicles being one, and I have a prostate as well."

"It sounds confusing," Brittany said, and then placed a kiss on Rachel's breast.

"It is," Rachel said. "Please go faster."

Brittany complied with Rachel's plea, and sped her hand up. She wanted to wrap her mouth around the dick and put her fingers inside of the brunette, but she didn't want to move from her comfy spot. She was enjoying the vibrations under her head, which were being caused by her lover's moaning.

The rapid rising and falling of Rachel's chest, bucking hips, and tense leg told the blonde that Rachel was close, but she wasn't ready to let that happen yet. She wanted to drag this out for as long as possible, so she slowed her movement down.

"No. Please, I was so close," Rachel whined, franticly bucking her hips, trying to cause enough friction again. "Brittany please, go faster."

"Not yet," Brittany said, keeping a steady, but slow rhythm going.

Rachel attempted to move her hand down to her pussy, but Brittany let her member go and slapped her hand away. "Bad. Don't make me tie them to the bedpost," Brittany threatened, and then resumed her previous position, but speeding her rhythm up.

Joan Jett's song 'Bad Reputation' suddenly filled the nearly silent room. "That's Sanny," Brittany said, but didn't attempt to answer the ringing cell phone, which was laying on the night stand next to Rachel's head.

The ringing stopped, and Brittany picked up speed again. Rachel was really close now. A few more thrusts and she would become undone. She started thrusting her hips in time with Brittany's hand, and then the phone rang again. She tried to ignore it, but it was annoying her. She grabbed Brittany's cell on the table, pressed the answer key and then growled, "This is not a good time, Santana."

Brittany chose that moment to move out of her comfortable position and take the tip of Rachel's dick into her mouth, while still beating on it with her hand. Rachel, ignoring Santana's rant coming from the other end on the call, moaned, "Oh god. Call back later." Rachel came just before hitting the end button, singing out Brittany's name as she did.

Hot ropes of cum shot into Brittany's mouth. She moaned at the sweet taste of it, as she swallowed it down. She sucked Rachel's dick milking it dry, and then moved down to lick the cum that was leaking out of her lover's vagina.

"You taste really good, Rae," Brittany said, as she returned to cuddle into Rachel's side again.

A few blocks away, Santana was sitting on Quinn's bed staring at her cell phone with a mixture of anger, confusion, pride, and if her girlfriend was correct lust. "What's up, babe?" Quinn asked.

"I have to fucking be hearing things," Santana replied, not bothering to look up at her.

"What do you think you heard?" Quinn asked.

"For starters, Rachel freaking Berry telling me it's not a good time, and to call back later," Santana growled.

"What is Berry doing answering B's phone?" Quinn questioned.

"I don't know, but I think her and B were having sex."

"What! You must have heard wrong," Quinn exclaimed.

Santana gave Quinn a look that clearly said 'duh', and then explained what she heard. "Rachel fucking moaned, and I swear I think I heard her fucking cum right before she hung up. She was half moaning, half singing Brittany's name."

"Yeah right. There's no way Brittany managed to unlock those knees in less than twenty-four hours. This is Berry we're talking about."

"I manage to get you to sleep with me, didn't I," Santana pointed out.

"Shit. You have to call Britt back. Find out if you heard right or not," Quinn said.

Rachel flipped them around so that she was hovering above the blonde, and gave her a long, deep, loving kiss. She glided her right hand down to Brittany's left breast and started massaging it. She rolled her thumb around the erect nipple, before pinching it lightly.

Brittany's cell starting ringing again. Rachel pulled out of the kiss with a groan. "She's not going to stop is she?"

"Nope," Brittany said, as she picked up the cell, which was lying next to her hip. "Hi Sanny."

"B," Santana said. "What the fuck? Why did Rachel answer your phone?"

"Because I was busy, and you were annoying her," Brittany said.

"Ha that's funny Britt," Santana said sarcastically said. "Why was the hobbit fucking moaning?"

"Because we were having sexy time S," Brittany stated. Rachel gave her a horrified look. "Why else would she moan like that?"

"B. I'm coming to get you," Santana said, and then hung up.

"Sanny said she's coming to get me," Brittany said and then noticed Rachel's horrified look. "What's wrong Baby?"

"You told Santana about us having sex," Rachel said.

"Yeah, she asked why you were moaning so I told her. Was I not supposed to?"

The sad look on Brittany's face made Rachel soften. "No it is alright. I guess I was just shocked is all. You should get dress to go. Santana will be here soon."

"You don't mind I'm going over early?" Brittany asked.

"Nope. I am going to go over to Finn's house soon, and inform him that we are over," Rachel said, as she rolled off of the blonde. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Like a date?" Brittany asked. Rachel nodded her head yes. "Yes. This is going to be so much fun. What time?"

Rachel looked at her clock. It was already after four o'clock. "I'll pick you up from Santana's at eight."

"San staying at Quinn's house this weekend," Brittany said, as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Okay, Quinn's house at eight," Rachel said.

A car horn honked outside. "That's Sanny. Bye baby," Brittany said. She gave Rachel a kiss and then out the door she went.

Santana didn't say anything for the entire ride to Quinn's house, and it was kind of freaking Brittany out. The only time when Santana ignored her was when she was mad.

Quinn was sitting in the living room when they walked into the house. Brittany was starting to get scared, because she couldn't read the look on the shorter blonde's face.

Once Brittany had sat down on the couch, Quinn said, "You cheated." Santana busted up laughing at Quinn poor attempt at saying that strictly, and the confused look on Brittany's face.

"I didn't cheat," Brittany said. "The only person I'm dating is Rachel, and she's the one I was having sexy times with."

"She's talking about the bet, B," Santana said. "You cheated on the bet by sleeping with Rachel."

"No I didn't. I didn't even remember the bet until an hour ago," Brittany said.

"Britt, how the hell did you get her to sleep with you?" Santana asked.

"She was really horny," Brittany answered, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"B, this is Berry were talking about. It had to have taken more than that," Quinn said.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders again, and then said, "She was horny and I asked to touch her and she said yes. I really like Rachel, and she's my girlfriend, now. I hope you're okay with that."

"What about Finn, Britt," Quinn asked. "The last time I check he was Rachel's boyfriend."

"He is. Rae's going over to tell him about us, and then she taking me out on a date," Brittany said.

"Great," Santana scoffed. "Now Finnessa is going to try and get back with you Q. There ain't no way this is going to end well."

"It will, if you keep your cool, San," Quinn said. "I love you, and I'll set him straight if he does. I doubt he will though. We've been broken up for a while."

"That don't mean a damn thing Quinn. I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes. Like he wants to gobble you up. It gross. Somebody should put the over grown man child out of our misery."

"Eww," Quinn grimaced. "You never told me that."

Santana just shrugged her shoulders at her girlfriend.

"So you are okay with me and Rae?" Brittany asked. She never really knew why her best friends had such a problem with the petite diva, but she needed to know if they were okay with it.

"If the midget makes you happy then I won't cause problems for you. Just don't expect me to be nice to her," Santana said.

"Thank you San," Brittany said and then leaped up from the couch and gave her friend a giant hug. "What about you Quinn. Are you okay with me and Rae?"

Quinn smiled at her friends. "Yeah B. I'm cool with it, but I'm with Santana. Don't expect me to be nice to her."

"Yes you do," Brittany said, smiling evilly. "I won the bet, and you guys lost. That means you have to do whatever I say for a whole week, and I want you to be nice to my girlfriend."

Santana looked at Quinn with a surprised, and shock written on her face. She couldn't believe Brittany had just played that card. It was cunning and smart, and so not Brittany. Damn she really must like Rachel.

"Fine," Santana huffed to the girl in her lap. "For a week and then things go back to normal."

"It won't, but I'll take the week," Brittany said.

"Britt," Quinn said. "How did all of this happen? Until yesterday you've never really talk to Berry. How did you go from acquaintances to Girlfriends in a day?"

"Screw how it got started," Santana said. "I wanna know how the hobbit is in bed."

"Santana," Quinn warned, giving her a stern look.

"What? I just wanna know. It doesn't mean I'm gonna go jump her bones if she's any good," Santana said, and then added, "I love you."

Brittany leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Rae's great in bed and in the shower too." She then leaped off of Santana's lap, and tugged Quinn out of the room, "Come on Quinnie, Help me find something to wear and I'll tell you all about Rae-Rae, and our weekend."

Rachel stood outside the Finn's house for nearly twenty minutes before gathering up enough courage to knock. She really did like Finn, but he wasn't who she wanted. He never was. She had only started dating the boy to squash the rumors about her extra appendage. She felt bad for stringing him along, but it was the only thing she felt would work at the time. It had. Even though he didn't stand up for her all the time he did manage to get everybody believing she didn't have a penis.

Rachel was surprised to see Kurt answering the door. Though she didn't know why. His father was still in the hospital recovering from his heart attack, so it was only logical that the boy would be staying with Carol until he was released.

"Hey Rachel," Kurt glumly said. "Are you here to see Finn?"

"Yes I am," Rachel said. "How are you today? How is your father?"

"We're okay. Dad gets to come home tomorrow," Kurt answered looking happier.

"That's great Kurt. I'm really happy for you, and your dad."

"Thanks," Kurt said. "Finn's in his room. Carol and I are going to pick up a few things for my dad. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Okay," Rachel said, and then went up the stairs.

Finn's door was open, and he was lying on his bed playing Halo. Rachel silently gave herself a quick pep-talk before walking into the room.

"Hey babe," Finn said, looking slightly confused. "Did I forget about another date?"

"No. We did not have any plans for tonight, but I have something I need to discuss with you," Rachel said.

"Okay," he replied, and put his controller down. "You sound kinda serious."

"That's because it is serious," Rachel said, as she took a seat on the bed setting the plate of cookies down beside her. "Something happened last night that I feel you should know about." She took a deep breath. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be. "I cheated on you," she finally whispered.

Rachel couldn't look up at him. She was so afraid of how he was going to react. He hadn't taken Quinn's indiscretion very well. What she heard however was not what she was expecting. Laughter. He was fucking laughing at her. Rachel snapped her head up to see if she heard right.

"What is so funny?" She demanded to know. "I just told you I cheated on you, and you're laughing at me."

"Yeah, because it's funny. That was a good joke, babe," Finn said. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Finn, I wasn't joking. I came to tell you that I want to break up with you, and I felt that you deserved to know why. I slept with somebody else last night," Rachel said.

"What?" Finn said stunned as he realized Rachel wasn't joking. Anger quickly overtook his senses. "Who the hell would want to sleep with you?" he snapped condescendingly.

"Brittany, that's who," Rachel snapped back. She was hurt that he thought so little of her, but she did deserve some backlash from this. After all she did string him along to help cover up her secret.

"You never let me touch you, but you let that slut fuck you. She's slept with half the school," Finn spat angrily. "She doesn't even have a fucking dick, so she can't even fuck you properly. She's just a retarded blonde bitch, who can't give you what I can."

Rachel tried really hard not to blow up at him, but when the words retarded blonde bitch came out of his mouth she snapped, and punched him square in the face. Hard. She usually wasn't one for violence, but she felt that in this situation it was warranted.

She knew he would be upset, angry even, but he hadn't even let her finish telling him everything before he insulted the girl she loved.

"Love," Rachel said, over Finn's cries. "I love her, not you. That is what she gives me. I came here with every intention on coming clean about everything. I am truly sorry that I cheated on you, and that I strung you along knowing that I could never love you. I am sorry, but you have no right to say those things about Brittany. I created this situation not her."

She paused for a moment to see if Finn had anything to say. He was still holding his bloody nose and crying, so she continued, "I am going to go now, and I hope you know how sorry I am that it has turned out this way. When you calm down I will explain it to you, but if you ever insult Brittany again I will do a lot worse than punching you."

She turned and left the room, before Finn could say anything. She was still angry at him, but her only thought was Brittany. She still had two hours before she was supposed to pick the girl up, but she couldn't wait.


	4. In Big Trouble

Rachel pulled into Quinn's driveway, and parked her scooter behind Santana's jeep. During the short drive the anger she had been radiating towards Finn had dissipated and replaced by sadness. In all of the scenarios that had gone through her head, she had never thought that Finn would react like that. She had known he would be upset because she cheated on him, but she never thought he would be so malicious. She had never felt so angry that she thought physical violence would make her feel better, but it had. She felt sick because of it. She had broken Finn's nose, and hurt her own hand in the process.

All she wanted was her girlfriend, but she didn't want to upset her. So instead of going in to her, she stayed sitting on her scooter. Uncontrollable tears sprang from her eyes accompanied by loud sobs. She wasn't exactly sure why she was crying, but it felt good to let all of her feeling out.

Rachel didn't hear Santana approaching until she was standing next to her. She wiped her eyes roughly. The last thing she need was for Santana to tease her for crying.

"You've been sitting out here for half an hour," Santana said. "What's the deal? Having second thoughts already."

"What? No," Rachel said aggressively. "I love Brittany. I've been waiting five years for this. I am not going to throw away our relationship after only twenty-four hours.

"Wow. Okay you really need to chill, Berry. I was just joking, but I am glad to hear that," Santana said and then gave Rachel a hard stare. "If you hurt her, I will make you wish your daddies had never paid to have you. Got it?"

Rachel was momentarily frightened by Santana's threat. Years of being tormented by the girl gave her that fear. She paused for a second and then noticed a small smile tugging at Santana's lips. A soft smile formed on Rachel's lips as she realized what Santana was doing. Being a protective friend to the woman she loved. "Yes Santana. I understand you perfectly."

"Good," Santana said. "Now that we have that cleared up, why don't you tell me why you're out here crying, instead of in there with Brittany?"

"I didn't want to upset her," Rachel said.

"Well that's an okay reason. She's in there talking Quinn's ear off about you. You were together for a fucking day, but she's managed to go on about it for the last damn hour."

Rachel smiled. Hearing about Brittany's antics helped clear away some of the bad feelings. "Why did you come out here?" Rachel asked.

Santana couldn't believe she was standing outside Quinn's house with Berry, attempting to make her feel better. She blamed it on Quinn. Her girlfriend was making her soft. "Because I saw you crying, and I can't have you looking like crap for your date with B," She joked, and then sheepishly said, "Plus ya know, I wanted to see if you were alright."

"I will be okay. Thank you for your concern," Rachel said.

"I take it Finn took the break up badly?" Santana asked.

"You could say that," Rachel said, and then absent mindedly cradled her right hand to her chest. It was starting to hurt her. "He laughed at me when I told him I cheated on him, and then asked you would want to sleep with me."

"Ouch," Santana said. "That's pretty harsh, even for me."

"That wasn't the worst part. I lost my cool for a moment and blurted out Brittany's name. He then said some mean things about her. So I punched him."

"No way! You fucking punched Finnept. Aye dios mio. I wish I could have seen that," Santana exclaimed. "What did he say?"

"He said that she was a slut who had slept with half the school, and then he said something about her not having a penis. Then he called her a retarded blonde bitch, and asked what she had that he could not give me. So I punched him."

"The fucking little prick. I can't believe he called her that. Fuck. I hope you messed him up bad."

"I think I broke his nose. It was bleeding profusely and he seemed to be a great deal of pain," Rachel said, feeling slightly proud.

"Damn, Midget. I didn't think you had it in you. I hope that wasn't the reason you were crying."

"I think it kind of was. I've never gotten that angry at somebody before," Rachel said.

"Well I can't fault you for that. Natural response after anger is crying. Been there myself a few times," Santana said.

"Santana," Rachel said.

"Yeah Midget? Santana asked.

"My hand really hurts," Rachel said shyly.

Santana laughed at her, and then said, "Come on. We'll put some ice on it, and then go tell our girls about your escapades."

Rachel climbed off her scooter and followed Santana up the walk way. Just before they got to the door, Santana's words sank in. She grabbed Santana's arm with her left hand and asked, "Wait. You just said our girls? What do you mean by that?

Santana smiled again. "Caught that, huh? Since you're with Brittany now, and as much as it pains me to say you actually seem not that bad, I'll let you in on our secret. Quinn and I are together. Have been for a couple of months."

"Wow," Rachel said stunned. "You hide it very well. I never even suspected."

"That's the points, goof," Santana chuckled and started walking toward the house again. Rachel followed Santana into the kitchen. Santana pulled a chair out from under the kitchen table and motioned for her to sit. She pulled a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer, and then sat down next to her.

"Let me see your hand," Santana said, holding her own hand out.

"Why?" Rachel asked, and pulled her injured hand closer to her chest. "What are you going to do?"

"Relax, Midget. I need to make sure you didn't break anything," Santana said.

Rachel looked horrified. "Do you really think that is a possibility?"

"If you hit him hard enough, yes. Now give me your hand so I can see it," Santana said.

Rachel gently placed her hand in to Santana's out-stretched one. "Damn. You apparently hit him hard," Santana said. Rachel's hand was swollen, and was already a deep purple. She flinched when Santana touched her knuckles.

"Santana? Where did you go," Quinn called from the top of the stairs.

"We're in the kitchen," Santana called back.

"Who's we?" Quinn asked as she came bounding down the stairs, with Brittany following closely behind her.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Brittany asked when she saw Rachel's hand, and then rushed to her girlfriend's side.

Rachel sheepishly replied, "I punched Finn in the face."

"Holy crap!" Quinn exclaimed. "What did the pin-head say?"

"He called Brittany several bad names, which made me very angry," Rachel replied.

"Awe, that's so sweet," Brittany gushed, and then gave Rachel a kiss on her cheek. "Are you okay baby?"

"My hand really hurts," Rachel said. Tears welled in her eyes at the pain.

"Yeah, that's because it's broken," Santana said, as she placed the bag of peas over the broken hand. "I can't believe you were able to drive over here with it like that."

"I did not notice it hurting until I was talking to you outside," Rachel said, and then started crying.

"Please don't cry Rae. We'll get your hand fixed up, Won't we, S," Brittany said, attempting to calm her girlfriend down.

"My dads are going to kill me," Rachel cried out.

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think, Midget," Santana said. "Come on, we have to go to the hospital. Q, you're going to have to drive. Berry's scooter is blocking me in."

"Okay, let me get my keys," Quinn said, and then dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Berry, when your hand is healed up, remind me to teach you how to hit properly," Santana said.

"I can assure you, that was the last time I will be hitting anybody ever again," Rachel said.

"Even still, it's a good skill to have just in case you need it. You better call your dads and have them to meet us at the hospital."

"I can't. They are in Kentucky. Daddy has a business meeting in Lexington on Tuesday, so they went down for an extra-long weekend. The drive down there is over three hours."

"Okay. No problem," Santana said. "I'll call my Papi on the way there. He'll know what to do.

Quinn returned and dangling her keys in their faces. "Got them."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

On the way to the hospital Santana called her Papi, who was working in the hospital until ten. He told her to sign Rachel in normally, and that he would be down after his shift ended. Since Rachel's dad Leroy worked in the ER a couple times a month, Erin, the nurse at the front desk took Rachel right back.

On the way back they saw Finn waiting in one of the exam rooms with his mom. His nose was swollen twice its normal size, and he had two black eyes. Carol was talking on her phone with somebody, and she didn't look happy.

Once Erin had left and they had Rachel settled in, Santana said, "Damn, Midget. You really fucked him up."

"I hope he is alright," Rachel said expressing honest concern. "I didn't mean to hurt him. He just made me so angry."

"Screw him. He fucking deserved it for what he said to you," Santana said.

"What did he say exactly?" Quinn asked.

Rachel didn't have a chance to answer because Santana beat her to it. "The dumb prick asked who would want to sleep with her, and then called Britt a retarded blonde bitch."

"You mean he didn't think anybody would want Rach?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah B, that's what he thought," Quinn said.

"Don't forget about him insinuating that Brittany couldn't please me because she doesn't have a penis," Rachel reminded.

"Oh yeah," Santana said. "Ya know what. I'm starting to get the feeling that Frankenteen is homophobic."

"No, he's fine with gay people as long as they don't hit on him, or bruises his ego," Quinn said, and then said quietly to Santana, "He really isn't going to react good when he finds out about us."

"It's okay babe. You don't have to whisper. I told Rachel about us," Santana said. Quinn gave Santana a slightly panicked look. Santana realized that maybe telling Rachel without talking to Quinn first wasn't such a great idea. "I hope that's alright."

Quinn's panicked looked disappeared. Her moment of panic dissipated as she watched Brittany swoon over Rachel. "Yeah, it's okay." She then directed her attention back to the girls in the bed. "Finn isn't going to react well to finding out about Santana and I."

"Nope. It'll be a terrible bruise to his ego, babe. Especially now that Rachel dumped his sorry ass for Britt. Both of his ex-girlfriends and the chick he lost his v-card to turning out to be lesbians. Ass-wipe will be conceded enough to think it was because of him."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said as she sat up. "What did you say about his virginity?"

Santana's eyes widened in shock. "No freaking way," She gasped. "He never told you he slept with me?"

"No," Rachel said. "He never said anything; in fact he let me believe that he was still a virgin. He flat out lied to me when I told him I did not have sex with Jessie."

"Asshole," Santana said.

"Perhaps it is poetic justice," Rachel sighed, as she laid back down. "I have been lying to him since I meet him last year."

"Don't do that Rae. You had a good reason for doing that," Brittany comforted.

"Yeah, but if I had just stayed away from him in the first place then he would not be hurt right now."

"Yeah, but then my insanely jealous girlfriend wouldn't have forced us to join Glee club to keep you away from her boyfriend. Look how well that turned out," Santana said. She felt like there was something she was missing, but for some reason she also felt then need to help.

"You don't understand what I did, or why I did it," Rachel said.

"So explain it to us," Quinn said.

Rachel looked at Brittany. She didn't want to tell them about her penis, but they were being nice to her and she didn't want to offend them. "I used Finn for his popularity. I was hoping that if I was with him, then other people would stop tormenting me so much." It was a vague explanation, but it was truthful. As truthful as she was willing to get for the moment. Maybe down the road, she would fill them in on her condition.

Dr. Travis came in, saving Rachel from further explanations. She looked over Rachel's hand, and then personally took her up for x-rays.

Brittany, Quinn, and Santana had to stay in the exam room while Rachel went to have her hand x-rayed. As soon as she was sure Rachel was gone, Santana said, "There is something that you and Berry aren't telling us. Care to share what it is, B?"

"I'd like to know the same thing," Quinn said.

"If there is, but I'm not going to tell you. Rae will tell you when she's ready," Brittany said. "I'm glad you're being nice to Rachel. She really wants some more friends. She hasn't said it, but I can tell. You guys are good friends."

Quinn and Santana understood the subtle indication that Brittany gave them. They gave each other a guilty look, and then Quinn asked, "Do you think she'll forgive us?"

"She will if you apologize, and make it up to her," Brittany said. "I would really like it if you could get along with Rae. It would mean a lot to me."

"She's not that bad, and hey she fucking punched Finnessa, so she gets major points for that," Santana said.

"She does keep offering me her friendship," Quinn said. "I'm not sure why I kept turning it down."

"Because you were a closeted lesbian, and she has two gay dads," Santana threw out there.

"Do you really think that was it?" Quinn asked.

"Who the hell knows? We were both unnecessarily mean to her for years. It seems like the most obvious conclusion," Santana said.

"That's kinda messed up," Quinn stated.

"Yeah it really is," Santana said. "God we are such bitches."

Brittany watched as her best-friends finally came to the same conclusion that she had over a year ago. People thought she was an idiot, but she often found that it was the other people who were just plain dumb. Her friends included, and this was one of those moments. She had always known that they loved each other and where hiding those feeling deep inside of themselves. She had propositioned each of them to help them, but only Santana took her up on the offer. Err well kissed her back really, since that was the proposition. Quinn had pushed her away and told her that she don't swing that way. Santana on the other hand had let her go all the way. Of course, it had taken a year for her to realize that she was gay and totally in love with Quinn, but Brittany hadn't minded.

Rachel returned twenty minutes later, with Dr. Travis, and a new nurse. The nurse gave her a small cup with pills in it and a glass of water, and then she and Dr. Travis left the room.

Nobody said anything, each lost in their own heads. As the pills started to kick in, Rachel fell backwards on the bed, pulling her girlfriend with her. A giant goofy smile over took her face. As Brittany cuddled into the brunette's side she noted that the girl was really high, and wondered what the nurse had given her.

Santana gave Quinn a loving smile at the display the girls in the bed where putting on for them. It really was a sweet sight.

Dr. Travis returned with Rachel's developed x-rays, and informed them that her hand was indeed broken. By the time Dr. Travis was done putting a bright pink cast on Rachel's hand and was ready to check them out, Mr. Lopez was already waiting for them.

"Hello Mija," He said as they approached the checkout desk.

"Hi Papi," Santana said, and then gave him a hug. "Thanks for doing this."

"Don't thank me yet," He said, quietly. Thankfully her friends had taken a seat a little ways away.

"Why not?" Santana asked, and then realized that there was only one way they could have treated Rachel. Parental consent. "You didn't Papi. That's why I called you. To give Rachel time before she had to explain her arm," She snapped.

"I am sorry, Mija," he said. "She needed their consent to be treated, and they had to inform the hospital that I would be in charge of her care. Besides, Leroy is a good friend of mine. I wouldn't have felt right not calling them."

"So how much trouble is she in?" She asked.

"I'm starving," he said evading the question. "We have to stop and get Rachel prescription, and then we'll go eat."

Santana hated when her father didn't give her a straight answer. It usually meant that she wasn't going to like what he was going to say. "Papi," she said.

"No, Santana. We'll talk over food. I promise," Mr. Lopez assured.

"Fine," Santana said, and then walked over to warn her new found friend about her upcoming doom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After getting Rachel's medicine, the small group settled into the twenty-four hour diner across from the hospital. Rachel barely had a chance to settle in next to Brittany, before her newly awoken cell phone started ringing. She checked the caller id, and it said 'Daddy'. She answered it thinking that she was about to talk to her much more level head dad Leroy, but instead she heard her sometime hot-headed, panicky Dad Hiram sternly say, "Rachel Barbara Berry. What the hell where you thinking punching that boy? Have we not instilled in you the importance of our violence free lifestyle? You do not punch somebody just because you get angry."

Rachel had to hold the phone away from her ear a few inches, because his voice reached a high frequency pitch. The rest of the table could hear what Hiram was saying to his daughter. "Dad, I know you're upset, but could we wait until you get home to discuss this?"

"No Rachel," Hiram said slipping into disappointed father mode. "We trusted you to stay out of trouble while we were gone. You just got off of restriction for the Sunshine incident last week, not to mention the camp incident over the summer. I don't know what has gotten into you lately. This is not like you sweetheart. You punched Finn Hudson, and broke his nose. Your father and I are not happy about this and neither is Carol Hudson."

"But Dad," Rachel whined. "I didn't mean to do it. I was just trying to be honest with him about why I was breaking up with him. He deserved to know that I was leaving him for Brittany, and he called her a retarded blonde bitch, because of it. She didn't deserve that, and I just lost it. I really am sorry."

"Well I will be talking to Carol about that, but regardless of the situation we expect you to handle yourself calmly, and non-violently. Violence is never the answer. You are lucky a broken hand is what you sustained from this encounter. It could have been a lot worse, young lady. He could have hit you back, or Carol could have pressed charges."

"I know. I am sorry," Rachel said, defeated.

"Not yet you're not, but you will be," Hiram warned. "Mr. Lopez has agreed to look after you until we return home. You're grounded. That means no cell phone, no scooter, and you have to apologize to Finn in Glee on Monday. We've already discussed what your punishment is until we get back with Juan, so he'll explain how this week is going to go. Give him your cell phone when you hang up. Understand?"

"Yes Dad. I understand," Rachel said.

"We'll discuss your full punishment when we get home," Hiram said.

"Yes sir," Rachel said.

"I love you, sweetie," He said.

"I love you too Dad," Rachel said.

"Your Daddy wants to talk to you. I will see you a Thursday, and please try and behave yourself."

"I will Dad."

"Hi baby girl," Leroy said. "While I totally agree with your father on this, I want to say how proud I am of you."

"You are? For what?" Rachel asked surprised.

"For trying to be honest with Finn, and for sticking up for your friend," Leroy said. "How are things going with Brittany?"

"Great Daddy," Rachel said, happily. "You were right. Thank you so much for doing this for me."

"Your welcome, sweetie. I'm going to go," Leroy said. "Please try and behave yourself."

"I will Daddy," Rachel said. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight."

Rachel hung up the phone, and slid it across the table to Mr. Lopez, who picked it up and pocketed it. "Dad said that you would explain how this week would go."

"I am to inform you that this is only because of Brittany staying the weekend, but you can return home for the night. Your dads don't want to disturb her parents. Tomorrow Santana will pick you up, and bring you home with her," Mr. Lopez said.

"So she's staying with us for the week?" Santana asked. She had only heard the first half of her conversation with her dad.

"Yes Mija. Is that alright with you?" Mr. Lopez asked. It was a genuine question, but Santana didn't miss the 'you don't have a choice' tone in his voice.

"Yeah, it's cool with me," Santana answered honestly. A few months ago she would have been freaking out about Rachel staying for even a night, but she had mellowed out a bit since being with Quinn. Truth be told she was looking forward to it. It would give her a chance to apologize to her, and try and make up for the bull-shit that she had done to her.

"Are your daddies really mad, Rach?" Brittany asked.

"More disappointed I think," Rachel said. "Either way I'm in big trouble."

"Yeah I'll say. What did I hear about a camp incident?" Santana asked.

Rachel shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "Um, well my Dad's made me go off to camp over the summer. One of the girls I shared a cabin with was homophobic, and every time she opened her mouth it was one homophobic slur after another. After a week of listening to her incessant gay bashings I could not take it anymore. So I sort of super glued her hand over her mouth while she slept."

Brittany, Quinn, and Santana's mouths dropped open in shock, while Mr. Lopez stifled a chuckle. Leroy had filled him in all about the incident.

"Aye dios mio," Santana finally spoke, and regained her cool. "Damn Berry. You're turning out to be a total bad-ass. How come you don't show this side of you at school?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders at the Latina. She didn't want to explain that she purposely pushes people away so that no one could find out about her secret. The waitress finally appeared to take their orders, saving Rachel from further inquiries for a moment.

Mr. Lopez watched the couples with interest. He was a little confused by Rachel and Brittany's apparent coupling, because he had always thought Santana was with Brittany. He watched his daughter whisperer something into Quinn's ear and he got even more confused. If he wasn't mistaken, Santana had her hand on Quinn's thigh under the table. How could he have missed the couple shift? Sure Santana never told him about her love life, but he knew what went on in his home. He heard his daughter with Brittany late at night, as he passed her door on the way to the kitchen. He never said anything because he had hoped that she would feel comfortable coming to him herself, but it seemed that the time had come to talk to her about it.

They ate their dinner in relative silence, and then parted ways. Mr. Lopez went home, and the girls decided to go back to Rachel's to crash for the night.


	5. That Was Hot

"You got a nice place, Midget," Santana said as the four of them walked into Rachel's living room. It had been her idea for all of them to spend the night at Rachel's. She figured if they were going to be spending the week together, then they might as well have human buffers for the first night, just in case they didn't get along.

Mr. Lopez had given Rachel another pill while they were at the diner, so she had been too relaxed to think it completely through. In fact all she could think about was getting her gorgeous blonde girlfriend home to ravage her.

"Thanks Santana," Rachel said. Santana smiled at how calm the other brunette was, and the goofy grin she currently had plastered on her face. "Kitchen is that way. Feel free to help yourself," Rachel said, and then flopped down on the love seat, pulling Brittany along with her.

"How's your hand feeling, Berry?" Quinn asked as she and Santana sat down on the couch across from the new couple. She was amused by the clearly high diva. She was also impressed by how she was still able to use full sentences.

"It feels like I punched somebody in the face," Rachel stated matter-of-factly, and then raised her hand to her face. "No wait, it feels great actually. I really like that pill Mr. Lopez gave me. Hey why do we call him Mr. Lopez instead of Dr. Lopez? We should be calling him Dr. Lopez because he is a doctor."

Quinn and Santana were staring at Rachel with amused expressions on their faces, and each of them were trying to hold back the laughter that was threatening to spill out. Brittany on the other hand was softly chuckling into Rachel's boob.

Santana decided to answer Rachel's impromptu question, "My Papi is a very modest man. He always tells me that he became a doctor to help people, not for the title."

"That is incredible wise of him," Rachel said.

Brittany was trying hard not to kiss the adorable girl underneath her because she wasn't sure how Rachel would feel about doing it in front of other people, but she couldn't resist anymore. She captured Rachel's goofy smiled lips in between her own, earning her a very loud sexual charged moan.

Quinn and Santana were shocked, and slightly turned on by the moan Rachel released. The show that she and Brittany were putting on for them was pretty hot. Quinn averted her eyes from the sexual charged kiss, and looked at Santana, who looked as if she was enjoying the scene in front of her a little too much for the blonde's liking.

Quinn slapped Santana on the back of her head, and Santana gave a 'what was that for' look as she rubbed her head.

Brittany pulled away from Rachel and said, "You're all kinds of adorable when you're high Rae."

Rachel looked like Brittany had just told her Barbara Streisand died. "I am not high," she screeched.

"Sure you're not Midget," Santana said, as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, and then she turned the camera on. "You just keep telling yourself that, and then maybe it'll be true." She took a couple of pictures as proof.

"I am not high," Rachel grumbled, and then looked to at the clock. It was already half past eleven. "I'm really tired. Can we go to bed?"

"Sure, come on," Brittany said, and then got off the couch, pulling Rachel along with her.

"Where are we sleeping?" Quinn asked.

"You can sleep in the guest room. Come on I'll show you where it is," Rachel said, and then started walking up the stairs, with new friends trailing closely behind her.

Rachel opened the first door at the top of the steps, and pointed to the dresser that was in there. "There's old t-shirts in the bottom drawer if you want to sleep in them. You have your own bathroom, and my room's right next door."

"Thanks Berry," Quinn said, and then slipped into the room.

"Have fun," Santana said slyly, and then slipped into the room after her girlfriend, closing the door behind her.

"We will," Brittany said happily, and then dragged Rachel into her room.

Rachel collapsed onto her bed and then said, "I am really tired all of a sudden."

"Well we've been up since…" Brittany started to say but had to stop and think about what time they woke up. "Since forever and it is getting late," Brittany said. She went over to Rachel and started pulling of her shoes. She made quick work of the rest of Rachel's clothing, until Rachel was lying there with just her special white underwear on.

"Wow, you really can't tell you have a penis with those on," Brittany said.

"That's the point" Rachel said. "Although if it isn't hard I probably could get away without wearing them, but I don't want to take that chance."

"Are you hard now?" Brittany asked; letting her hand hover over Rachel's covered crotch.

"Yes. That kiss was amazing," Rachel gushed.

"Was it?" Brittany feigned innocence. "Do you want another one?"

"Mmm hmm, yes please," Rachel moaned in anticipation.

"Please what?" Brittany asked.

"Please kiss me again," Rachel pleaded.

"But I thought you were tired?" Brittany teased.

"Brittany please," Rachel whined.

Brittany got on the bed and straddled Rachel's hips, leaned forward and then captured Rachel's lips in a heated kiss. She grinded her hips forward, and could feel her lover's erection through her special underwear.

Brittany broke the kiss and started peppering soft kisses along Rachel's jaw line. She found Rachel's pulse and sucked on it lightly. Her left hand slipped down to Rachel's breast and she rolled her thumb over her erect nipple, before pinching it and tugged lightly on it.

The drugs in Rachel's system made every touch and kiss feel like it was amplified a thousand times over. It was an amazing feeling; one that she didn't ever what to stop.

Brittany started tracing soft circles over Rachel's toned stomach, basking in the feeling of the girlfriend's abs rippling under her finger tips. She slowly dragged her fingers down to the waistband on Rachel's underwear and dipped them in.

Rachel grabbed the hand and pulled it away from her, and flipped them over so that she was straddling Brittany. "I'm sorry I ruined our date," she said.

"It's alright Rach. It wasn't your fault," Brittany said.

Rachel gave Brittany a soft kiss, and then pulled away. "Yes it was, and I want to make up for it."

"Mmm. How?" Brittany moaned.

"By doing what I didn't get to do this afternoon," Rachel purred, and then gave Brittany a searing kiss.

An irritating knocking on the bedroom door interrupted them.

Rachel groaned, and then called out, "Yeah, hold on a minute." She got off of the bed and moved to the bathroom, hoping that Brittany would take the hint.

She did. Brittany opened the door to reveal Santana standing there wearing a sheepish looking grin. "Sorry, B. Papi gave me Rachel pills before we left the diner, and I figured she'd probably want them for in the morning. Ya know because she gets up at the ass crack of dawn."

"Thanks San," Brittany said, and took the offered pill bottle.

"Papi said the pills aren't the same thing that he gave her. So she won't be high tomorrow," Santana said with a chuckle. "I'm going back to bed. Night B."

"Night S," Brittany said and then closed the door. She went and sat down on the side of the bed, and placed the pill bottle on the bedside table. She heard the toilet flush, then the water running in the sink. A minute later Rachel came out stark naked, and Brittany growled in frustration at the now limp dick.

"Did you just growl?" Rachel asked amused.

"Yes, your not-so-lady part is soft again," Brittany whined.

"Awe I'm sorry babe. I really had to go to the bathroom," Rachel said.

"It's okay," Brittany said and then huffed. "Maybe we should just go to bed."

"Sure. If that's what you want," Rachel said sounding disappointed, even though she was very tired, and crawled into bed. "Who was at the door?"

"It was San," Brittany said, as she started to undress. "Mr. L gave her your pills, and she wanted to give them to you."

"Why didn't she just give them to me in the morning?" Rachel asked; feeling slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"Because you get up at the ass crack of dawn," Brittany repeated what Santana had said to her.

Rachel chuckled. It was just like Santana not to want to be woken up early.

"I'm going to brush my teeth," Brittany said, and then slipped into the bathroom. She returned a minute later to find Rachel fast asleep. A smile graced her lips at the sight of her peacefully sleeping girlfriend. She slipped into bed and cuddled up with her equally naked lover, feeling completely content. As much as she liked sex, she was starting to like this part even better.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Santana slipped back into the room to find her beautiful girlfriend lying on the bed in just a pair of panties.

"Mmm. I will never get tired of that sight," Santana said, as she hastily stripped down to her own panties.

"Did you really have to interrupt them?" Quinn asked.

"Did you want her waking us up at an insane hour because I have her pills, and her hand hurts?" Santana rhetorically asked, but Quinn shook her head no anyway. "I didn't think so."

"Would you zip it and get into bed already," Quinn demanded, playfully.

"Mmm. Yes ma'am," Santana said, and then crawled up the bed and hovered over Quinn. "I love it when you go all dominatrix on me. It's so damn hot," She said and then gave Quinn a fiery kiss, which turned into a heated make-out session.

Quinn pushed her away after a few minutes, and said, "I love you, San, but there is no way that I am having sex with you in Rachel Berry's guest room."

"But Quinn," Santana whined. "I want you so bad."

"No. It is not going to happen," Quinn said firmly.

"Fine," Santana said defeated, and then slipped under the covers. "This is kind of weird."

"Why because we're sleeping in Rachel 'man-hands' Berry guest bedroom, because Rachel is apparently sleeping with our best friend, or the fact that she's actually pretty cool?" Quinn asked, as she crawled under the covers with Santana.

"All of the above," Santana said. "We really screwed up with Rachel didn't we?"

"Yeah we did," Quinn said, cuddling into Santana side, and resting her head on her bare breast.

"You know what the most fucked up part of what we did to Rachel was?" Santana stated more than asked. "The fact that I have no clue why? I don't know why we targeted her, or even when we did it for the first time."

"I do," Quinn said. "It was the first day of our freshmen year. We were sitting in the quad drinking slushy's with Britt, when Britt got really excited. You turned to see what she was staring at, and it was Rachel. So you got up with your slushy and went and threw it at her. You were jealous at how Brittany reacted to just seeing her, and I was jealous over the fact that you were jealous so I jumped on your 'We hate Berry' bandwagon."

"Aye dios mio, your right. I was such a bitch that day," Santana said sadly. "The slushy wars started after that. Britt didn't talk to me for a week, and everybody else in the school jumped onto my bandwagon. How could I have forgotten that?"

Quinn looked up at her girlfriend when she heard the choked sob that accompanied question. Tears were welling rapidly in her Santana's eyes, which made tears well in her own.

"We were so horrible to her for no damn reason," Santana cried. "The daily slushy facials, all the rumors we started about her, and all of the names. All because I thought Britt might like her more than me. Dios, how can she even stand to be around us? We treated her like shit."

Santana started to sob uncontrollably. She had always been a bitch to everybody at school, but it wasn't until that moment that she realized how screwed up she had been. Rachel was turning out to be a great person who made her best friend happy, and she had never even given her a chance. She truly hated herself for all the crap she had pulled before she got together with Quinn.

Quinn was crying as well. Before they realized over the summer how they truly felt, they had made everybody's lives miserable. Even their own. Both of them were trying so hard to bury un-wanted feeling deep inside of them that they couldn't see what was right in front of them. They couldn't see how it was affecting them, or the people around them.

"It's alright baby," Quinn whispered in Santana's ear. Her voice laced with sadness and the unmistakable sound of crying. "We'll make it up to her. She's the most forgiving person I know next to Brittany."

They laid there, curled up together and just cried until they fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rachel woke up just as the dawn was starting to take over the dark sky. It was a little later then when she normally woke up, but still early considering how groggy she felt from the after effects of the pills. She probably could have slept longer if it wasn't for the pain in her hand. She went to grab the bottle of the bedside table, only to realize that they were on the other side.

She crawled slowly out of bed so she wouldn't wake Brittany up, and crept into the bathroom to get a glass of water. Good thing she always kept a glass in there in case she needed it.

She returned to her side of the bed, after retrieving the pills from Brittany's side. Then she hit another snag. The damn bottle was child proof, and because of her cast she couldn't get it open. She let out a frustrated groan as she tried in vain to get the cap off of the small bottle.

A slim arm wrapped around her waist, as the owner asked, "Are you okay Rae?"

"No," Rachel cried. "My hand hurts, and I can't get this idiotic pill bottle opened, with this equally idiotic cast on."

"Awe, it's alright Rach. I'll open the bottle for you," Brittany said as she sat up. She took the pill bottle out of her cranky girlfriend's hand and opened it for her. "Here you go. How many do you have to take?"

"I don't know. I forgot to read the label," Rachel replied sheepishly.

Brittany leaded over Rachel and turned the lamp on, and then read the bottle. "It says to take one pill every four to six hours as needed for pain," She told her, and then handed her a pill.

"Thank you," Rachel said, and then swallowed the pill down along with half the cup of water. Once the glass, and the pills were place back on the night stand, Rachel laid back down.

"Tired yet?" Brittany asked snuggling into Rachel's side again.

"Yeah I am," Rachel replied, and then smiled down at her girlfriend. "I'm feeling much better now though."

"Good," Brittany said before giving Rachel a chaste kiss. "I don't like it when you're hurting. I hated it every time I saw San, or Quinn throw a slushy at you, or heard them call you a mean name. I'm really sorry I never stopped them."

"Don't be Brittany. As much as it sucked, it just helped me keep my secret," Rachel said. "I always knew that you didn't feel that way, because you made up for it all every Saturday. When you would pick me a flower, or bring me a picture you drew. Our Saturdays made it all worth it."

"Ya know," Brittany started to say. "I thought that you couldn't talk until we got to high school. I was passing by the choir room the first time I heard your voice. You were singing 'Colors of the Wind' at the end of our first day. I cried because I finally got to hear your voice, and at how beautiful it sounded."

The topic of school made Rachel realize that their little bubble was about to burst. In just a brief weekend her entire life had taken a complete turn and they needed to figure out how they were going to deal with their new found relationship at school. "Brittany, what is going to happen tomorrow when we go back to school?" she asked.

"What do you mean Rae?" Brittany asked, very confused by what Rachel was had asked her.

"I mean are we going to talk at school? Are we going to be out at school, or are we going to go back to the way things were last week?" Rachel clarified.

Brittany sat up and faced Rachel, because she wanted to be able to properly see her girlfriend's face. "I don't want to go back to the way we were last week, and I want to talk to you at school," she told Rachel, who's face visible betrayed her relief. "Rach, why did you think I wouldn't want to talk to you at school?"

Rachel nibbled on her lower lip for a moment before answering honestly, "I guess I'm still adjusting to all of this. Some insecurities are slipping through."

"This is real. I want to be with you, and going back to school tomorrow won't change that," Brittany said and then leaned forward and gave Rachel a loving kiss. She broke the kiss and said, "I want to tell the Glee club, but if you want to keep us a secret from the rest of the school for a while, I'm fine with that."

"I'm not ashamed of us, but I think it would be best to keep this to just us and our team-mates. Our classmates aren't the most opened minded, and I don't want you to get hurt by their stupidity," Rachel said.

Brittany nodded her head at her, and then asked, "How is your hand feeling now?"

"Better. I think the pill is kicking in," Rachel replied.

"Sanny said it won't make you high like the ones last night did," Brittany said.

"I was not high," Rachel said.

"Yes you were, and you were so adorable. You had this goofy grin on your face on night," Brittany said with a giggle.

"Fine, so maybe I was a little high," Rachel said, and then carefully rolled them over so that she was leaning on her broken arm, halfway over Brittany. "Guess what. I am feeling so much better," She said with a full out grin, and then kissed Brittany deeply.

Rachel swiped her tongue across Brittany's lips, asking for entrance. Brittany granted her access immediately, and Rachel proceeded to swirl her tongue around Brittany's before sucking it into her own mouth.

Rachel broke the kiss and started peppering kisses along her jaw line, and brought her good hand down to Brittany's right breasts and started to softly knead it, before switching to the other one. She trailed her kisses down Brittany's neck, and over her chest, capturing her left nipple into her mouth and tugged lightly on it. Brittany let a loud moan when Rachel sucked hard on the opposite nipple, before swirling her tongue around it.

Rachel continued her descent down Brittany's body, and placed wet kisses every inch of the way down. She placed one final kiss on the small patch of trimmed blonde hair, before moving down to her bare wet slit. The sight alone made Rachel's mouth salivate, but the sweet musky smell sent her sent her senses into overdrive.

"Mmm, you smell so good, baby," Rachel moaned, and then swiped her tongue through the wetness, gathering up as much as she could. She moaned again, "God, you taste even better."

She dipped her tongue backed into the wetness and swirled it around Brittany's tight opening before moving it up and around her clit. She ever so lightly grazed the swollen nub with the tip over her tongue, before moving down to the blonde's entrance again.

"Stop teasing Rae, please," Brittany panted. Every nerve ending in her body seemed to be humming in arousal. "Oh god," She cried out when Rachel sucked her clit into her mouth, and slid two fingers into her, curling them upwards so that she hit her g-shot with every thrust. "Mmm, that feels so good, Rae."

Rachel sped her finger thrusts up, and released her lover's clit, swirled her tongue around it and then captured it again.

Brittany was quickly reduced to heavy panting, and load moans. Her hip movements started to become erratic, and every muscle in her body started to tighten up, in anticipation for the final release.

With a final thrust of Rachel's fingers sent Brittany over the edge, yelling Rachel's name loudly as she came. A gush of sweet wetness flowed into Rachel's mouth, making the brunette moan at the taste of it. She made a mental note that she definitely had to do that again.

Rachel pulled out of Brittany, and sucked her sweet nectar off of her fingers before proceeding to lick her swollen pussy clean. Once she was sure that Brittany had nothing left to give her, she moved back up the bed and cuddled into Brittany's side.

"You're really good at that," Brittany said after a few minutes, sounding sated.

"Thank you," Rachel said proudly. "I strive for perfection."

"Lucky for me then," Brittany said, getting a second wind. She rolled them over, and straddled Rachel's hips. She kissed Rachel as she grinded her moist center against the hard dick beneath her.

"What do you want, baby?" She whispered into Rachel's ear. "Do you want your dick in my pussy, while I ride you like a cowgirl, or do you want me to suck your dick it to my mouth, while I stuff my fingers into your pussy and fuck you?"

"Oh god," Rachel whimpered. That had to be the hottest thing she had ever heard. "I don't care, just please fuck me," she pleaded desperately loud.

Rachel had barely gotten the words out before Brittany impaled herself onto Rachel's hard dick. Both girls moaned loudly at the new sensation that overtook them. "God I love the feel of your dick in my pussy," Brittany moaned into Rachel's ear.

Rachel wasn't sure where the dirty talk had come from, but she really liked it. A lot. She sat up, pushing Brittany along with her, and then skillfully flipped them over. A feat that was made difficult by the cast on her hand, but she managed to do it without pulling out of Brittany, and then started pounding into Brittany.

Hard and fast.

Her movements were spurred on the loud moaning, and panted pleas coming from her lover. "Oh god, mmm harder Rae, please, ooh, faster," Brittany called out.

Rachel pushed herself up and sat on her feet. She threw Brittany's left leg over her shoulder and wrapped her hurt arm around the slim thigh holding it firmly in place. She grabbed Brittany's hip with her un-injured hand for leverage and started thrusting again. Harder and faster than before, her wet pussy slapping off of Brittany's ass with each thrust.

The headboard was banging against the wall with every thrust.

Bang

Thump

Bang

Thump

Sweat was pouring down Rachel's red face, beading down in between her gorgeous breasts. Her breath was coming and going in pants. She was close, and judging by the loud moans coming from Brittany, so was she.

Each moan and whimper that Brittany made sent a jolt of electricity straight down to her clit. She was in heaven, which was the only way to describe how Rachel was making her feel. She was really close, too. She just needed a few more thrusts. She moved her hand down her body, and moved her fingers over her clit. Desperately rubbing it for release.

The sight of Brittany rubbing her clit, threw Rachel into the ether along with Brittany. Both of them came, moaning each other's name loudly.

"Oh Barbara," Rachel moaned as she collapsed on top of Brittany. She let go of her leg before she fell, but she didn't bother pulling out of her. She liked the feeling of her soft dick getting squeezed by the blonde's aftershocks.

"Yeah, that was amazing," Brittany gushed, tiredly.

"I am ready for a nap," Rachel said.

"Me too," Brittany said. Rachel tried to move off of her, but Brittany stopped her. "No, stay. I like you where you are."

Rachel was too tired and quite comfortable where she was to argue. She simple drifted off to sleep, along with her girlfriend.

Santana woke up long before the sun was due to rise She had a new determination for her life. To make up for all of the crappy things she had ever done to Rachel, as well as the rest of the Gleeks. Except of course for Finn, who had secured the top spot on her enemy list with the stunt he pulled the previous night. Fucking bastard.

She wasn't going to be nice to everybody all the time because that just wasn't who she was, but she was going to let them in. Get to know them instead of judging them like she had in the past. As for Rachel, she vowed to do everything in her power to make it up to the petite diva, starting with an apology.

She thought about what she was going to say in the apology. There were so many things that she had done to Rachel, a lot of which she didn't even remember doing. How was she supposed to apologize for something she didn't even remember? She couldn't. She needed to remember it all.

Santana started to nudge her sleeping girlfriend awake. "Quinn, wake up," she whispered. "I need to talk to you." She didn't get a response. "Quinn," she said louder, and started shaking the sleeping blonde. "Wake up."

"Santana, you better have a good reason for waking me up," Quinn grumbled.

"I do," Santana said quietly. "I want to talk about Rachel."

"Really?" Quinn asked and then sleepily looked at the clock. It was only six in the morning. "You're waking me up at six because you want to talk to me about Rachel?"

"Yes. You remember things better than I do, and I need to know everything that I did to her," Santana explained.

Quinn propped herself up onto her left arm and looked down at her girlfriend. "Why?" She asked.

"So that I can make up for it all," Santana said.

"Babe, you don't need to remember each and every little thing we've ever done to her to make up for it," Quinn said. "Trying to remember it all will just drive us both crazy, and it won't help the situation."

"How are we going to make it up to her?" Santana asked, realizing that Quinn was right. There was entirely too much to remember, and it wouldn't do any good to bring it all back up.

Quinn was thinking about way to make it up to Rachel. "Well, you'll just have to be you," she told Santana.

Santana looked at Quinn with a mixture of irritation, confusion, and dumb fondness written on her face. Quinn caught the look for what is was and elaborated, "You're a mean bitch, who is fiercely protective of the ones you care about. Nobody in that school dares to tease Brittany, because of you. After what you did to that Jason kid during our freshmen year for teasing her, everybody is scared of what you'll do to them."

"Be Berry's protectors. I could be down with that," Santana said. "It's the least we could do after starting it all."

"Yeah," Quinn agreed. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"No. I wants to get my mack on," Santana said with an evil grin. She pushed Quinn onto her back, nestled her left leg in between the blonde's, and kissed her girlfriend deeply.

"I love you," Santana said, after breaking the kiss.

"I love you, too," Quinn said.

Santana brought their lips together again, only to have Quinn break it again to ask, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Santana asked.

"Running water," Quinn answered, and then listened closely. "Yeah there it is. Hear it?"

"Yeah I hear it now," Santana said. "Rachel's probably awake."

"Yeah we should get up," Quinn said, and tried to crawl out of the bed.

"No," Santana said, and pulled her girlfriend back towards her. "I wasn't done getting my make on." She planted her lips firmly onto Quinn's, who responded immediately by opening her lips and capturing Santana's.

Their simple loving kisses turned into a full make-out session. At least until Santana's hand venture too far down for Quinn's liking and she pulled away. "Santana I said we are not having sex in Rachel's house, and I meant it."

Santana was about to say something when they heard a muffled 'Oh god' coming from next door. "But they are apparently," Santana said with a grin. She kissed Quinn again, hoping to turn her girlfriend on enough so that she'll say yes.

When she heard a muffled 'feels so good' come from next door, Quinn pushed Santana away and said, "This is so wrong. We cannot listen to our friends having sex."

Brittany's muffled moans were filtering through the room now. Santana grin got impossibly wider, and she huskily said, "You can't tell me that it isn't turning you on."

"It's not," Quinn said, unconvincingly.

Santana moved her hand done and cupped Quinn's panty covered mound, feeling the wetness that had already saturated her panties. "Liar, I can feel it. You're so turned on right now."

"I'm turned on because we've been making out for the last fifteen minutes," Quinn argued, but busted a hole in her argument by moaning loudly when she heard Brittany cum.

"Damn, Midget is good. I've only ever gotten Britt to scream like that once," Santana huskily said.

"This is so wrong Santana," Quinn repeated. "I don't care how turned on I may or may not be getting, we shouldn't be listening to them having sex."

"They're being loud, Q. We can't help but hear them," Santana said logically.

"It's still wrong," Quinn stated.

"No, you're just embarrassed by how turned on you're getting by hearing that," Santana said, and then brought her lips to Quinn's neck, and sucked lightly on the sensitive spot behind her ear, earning a half-whimper, half-moan from her girlfriend.

"Do you still want me to stop?" Santana asked quietly.

Quinn was going to yes, until she heard Rachel begging Brittany to fuck her. "Screw it. Do as she said," she demanded.

"Yes ma'am," Santana said and then planted a searing kiss onto Quinn's lips, and thrust her fingers into Quinn's panties. Santana by passing her clit, and slammed her fingers home curling them upwards, while grinding her own panty clad pussy on Quinn's thigh.

Santana set up a quick paced rhythm of in and out, hitting Quinn's clit with the palm of her hand, and her g-spot with each thrust. Whimpers and moans were masked by the feverous kiss they were sharing.

Quinn broke the kiss when they heard Brittany yell, 'Oh god, mmm harder Rae, please, ooh, faster'.

"Oh god, do what she said," Quinn moaned.

Santana complied with the overheard request. She slammed her fingers in and out of Quinn at a fast rate, while grinding her pussy on the rocky hard thigh even faster.

Soft pants, moans, and whimpers where joined by a loud banging on the wall, followed by a mantra of soft 'oh god's' from Quinn.

Bang. "Oh god."

Thump. "Oh god."

Bang. "Oh god."

Thump. "Oh god."

The mantra repeated until they heard their friends cum loudly, which was enough to push them both over the edge together. Santana captured Quinn's lips again to muffle their moans as they rode out their orgasms together.

Santana collapsed onto the bed, not bothering to pull her hand out of Quinn, and said, "Damn that was hot."

"That was so wrong," Quinn repeated, but her voice said the entire opposite.

"Yeah maybe, but it was still hot," Santana said. "I'm tired again. I'm going back to sleep."

"Sure now you want to go back to sleep. Are you at least going to remove your hand from me?" Quinn asked sounding annoyed even though she wasn't. She really loved to fall asleep with Santana still in her, but she always asked anyways.

"Nope," Santana said, popping the 'p'. "I'm happy just the way I am."

Quinn smiled and said, "So am I," before drifting back into slumber.


End file.
